


Dancing in the Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Inclinations [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Bondage fantasy, Celebrity fantasy, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Spanking Fantasy, Threesome fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray fantasizes about a bunch of stuff.<br/>I wasn't really sure how to tag the relationships, because they're all in Ray's head.  So I'll list them here rather than tagging them officially:<br/>Ray Kowalski/Benton Fraser; Ray Kowalski/Francesca Vecchio/Benton Fraser; Ray Kowalski/Helena Bonham Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the story for a (really awesome) related work.

Ray thinks of it as his kinkiest fantasy. To him, it’s kinkier than the one where Fraser, the Fraser who likes sex, the one he thinks of as “Ben,” snaps at him in their living room, makes him pull down his jeans, his underwear, drape himself over Ben’s lap and then spanks him over and over while lecturing him about fantasizing about his roommate and partner until Ray comes in Ben’s lap and Ben comes with Ray over his lap.

It’s kinkier than the one where he ties Ben (again, it’s the Benton Fraser who actually likes sex) down, teases him for as long as Ben can stand it, then just a little more, until Ben is nothing but his need for Ray, would do or say anything, betray anyone if Ray would just let him come.

It’s definitely kinkier than the one where Ray and Frannie double-team Ben, but since this is _Ben _, who likes sex, he welcomes them both with open arms and his biggest dilemma is who to kiss first. And Frannie and Ray solve the problem by kissing each other, nipping at each other’s lips and then licking their way into one another’s mouths while Ben stands by and says things that encourage and arouse all three of them.__

In this fantasy, Ray goes to a bar to pick someone up. Which, granted, he has been known to do for real, but in his fantasy it’s different, because the bar isn’t really a pick-up joint, it’s some place with dark oak where you could maybe imagine a McCormick getting a snifter of brandy a hundred years ago. Every man, Ray included, is wearing a decent suit and a respectably muted tie. And there are women, because it’s his fantasy and he’s there to meet a woman whereas when he goes for pickups in bars, it’s gay bars and the only women around are best friends looking to dance and dish without guys like him perving on them.

But this is definitely not that kind of bar. Sure, he imagines that some of the men are there to meet other men for purposes other than business, and maybe some of the women are also looking for that kind of thing with one another, but not Ray. Ray is there to meet someone female. Which he does. She looks like Helena Bonham Carter for some reason (even though it’s his fantasy, he doesn’t know why she looks like Helena Bonham Carter specifically as opposed to a Victoria’s Secret supermodel or Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Connelly or whatever). She’s wearing a suit like a dame from a forties private eye movie. She’s almost got a hat with a little black veil but not quite. The hat with the half-veil is _implied _rather than actual. In his fantasy.__

He’s not so artsy with the fantasy that it’s in black and white, but the bar, Helena’s outfit, his own suit…they’re all in muted colors. The most colorful thing in his fantasy is the swizzle stick loaded up with three bright green olives with red pimento stuffing that Helena’s twisting in a clear beverage in a martini glass.

Ray takes the stool two down from Helena, motions the bartender. Asks for a martini and would you be so good as to mix one for the lady, should she be inclined to have another? Helena looks at him; he made the request loud enough for her to hear. 

“The lady is inclined,” she says, low and sultry, English accent and all. “Only it might be nicer if you were sitting a little closer,” she adds and it’s a direct invitation to a whole lot of stuff Ray wants really badly.

Ray slides over and while they wait for their drinks, Helena feeds him an olive directly from her swizzle stick. It’s his fantasy; he figures the muted colors and the fact that he’s already got his eyes closed and is gently stroking his balls in reality while they’re still fully clothed in his fantasy is as subtle as he needs to be.

“What do you like?” Helena asks him. “What do you want? What do you need?” It’s important, for some reason, that _she’s _the one asking _him _what he likes, what he wants, what he _needs _.______

“What I want, I can’t have,” he tells her, and that part of his fantasy is the most true-to-life part. He tells all his potential partners that he really wants something else, _someone _else. In real life, he also tells them that he’s committed to being with them, not someone else, and tries very hard not to shortchange anyone or use them as a surrogate.__

But this is his fantasy. Helena Bonham Carter is off in Hollywood being twenty-first century weird with her husband and kids, doesn’t know Ray Kowalski from Adam. Fantasy Helena, though, is intrigued by him.

“Are you sure?” Helena asks. “You can’t know until you’ve asked.”

“Asking ain’t the problem,” he tells her, and she doesn’t flinch at his grammar. “What I want from you, though....” Ray looks her up and down slowly. It’s a look that would get him slapped in reality. In fantasy, it’s returned in full measure, and in reality, Ray moans a little because he’s got his right hand on his balls and his left hand on his right nipple and, Jesus, they’re still just _talking _.__

“I’ll bet you a pound of air I can give it to you,” she challenges him.

“I want you to be someone else for me,” he tells her baldly. It’s a fantasy, and if he truly wanted her to be…someone else, he could of course make that happen. But that’s not what he wants from this particular fantasy, that’s not what makes it so kinky.

“I can do that,” Helena says, nibbling at an olive.

“You like sex, right?” Ray asks.

“Very much so,” she says in that voice, that accent of hers. She’s licking at a second olive the second she stops talking, and, in his bedroom, Ray’s hand is on his dick.

“Could you pretend you don’t?” Ray asks, unable to be suave even in his mind.

Helena frowns. “I don’t want to play any rape games,” she says, voice as frosty as their martinis.

“No, not like that, not like you hate it, but just that you’re, um, humoring me,” Ray says, and because it’s his fantasy, she knows exactly what he means.

And because it’s his fantasy, they’re now in a hotel room that was clearly decorated by the guy who did the bar. Dark, heavy old-fashioned furniture to go with their formal, retro-styled suits.

“How much enthusiasm am I permitted to display?” Helena asks him coolly as she starts unhooking her stockings from her garters.

“As little as possible,” Ray says as he starts removing his own clothes. Pretty soon they're naked, and Ray kisses her while pulling pins from her hair. She’s cool and unresponsive as his tongue tries to breach her mouth.

Ray pulls back. “Cooperative without too much enthusiasm, maybe?”

Helena nods, and this time when he covers her mouth with his, her lips open, permitting him entry. He fucks his tongue into her passively accepting mouth, using the same rhythm that he’s now using as his right hand fists his cock and his left hand cups his balls.

“Christ, I love you, love you so much,” he tells Helena, breaking from their ( _his _) kiss.__

She tilts her head to one side, challenging him. “So do what you have to,” she tells him, and he pushes her back on the bed, arranging her legs, her arms, this way and that while she stares out the window. Her breath catches as he kisses her breasts, hitches again as he kisses his way straight down her stomach to her pubic hair. In his fantasy, he’s ignoring his own desire. In reality, he’s backing off, slowing his rhythm to keep from finishing too soon.

He puts his hands on Helena’s knees, pushes them in opposite directions so he can get to the heart of her. He knows it feels good, what he’s doing to her; her breath is stuttering, and she’s wet for him. He glances up at her face and she’s still looking out the window. Except for a slightly hectic flush on her cheeks, you couldn’t tell anything was happening to her below her neck.

But her body knows. He slides a hand up her thigh and can feel her pulse, fast and hard against his fingertips. She arches her hips, thrusting herself up at him. He knows it’s nothing personal. She’s just ready for him, or anyone. 

So he moves up, slides his cock inside her. She gasps a little as he bottoms out, but that’s the only reaction she gives him. And now, in reality, his fist is her, and he’s pounding into her, into his own hand, while she just lies there and takes it until she convulses around him, movements involuntary as she comes, still looking out the window.

“God, Fraser, Fraser,” he says brokenly against her impossibly smooth and pale skin. Says it brokenly into the empty air of his bedroom. And comes.

He’s barely finished in both places when Helena asks him if she did it right, was that what he wanted?

Since it’s his fantasy, and he’s done with it, and her, he doesn’t bother to answer, just lets her and the room bleed away into the gray nothingness waiting outside the window she was so intent on.

But if he were to answer, he’d probably say something like, “Not what I wanted, but probably the best I can hope for.”

Good thing for him she’s not there to ask any follow-ups, because he still doesn’t know if it’s enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Other Side of the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454474) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
